


For The First Time

by JustAGirlWithTooManyThoughts



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Time, Grinding, Smut, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirlWithTooManyThoughts/pseuds/JustAGirlWithTooManyThoughts
Summary: This one-shot’s purpose is to fill in the gap of their first time. Takes place right after they get out of the shower. And this is my interpretation on how things went down.





	For The First Time

They hurriedly pull the towels over themselves, drying off as quickly as they can, both eager to feel their bodies pressed together again. Juliana’s the first to drop her towel, nervousness forgotten in the pursuit of Valentina’s lips. She pulls Valentina in for a bruising kiss as they stumble onto the bed. Valentina lands on top of her, and with her position, she quickly takes over the kiss. Her hands are like static, roaming Juliana’s body quickly and absentmindedly. She delights in the way that Juliana’s breath stutters if she touches a particularly sensitive spot. Her desire muddles her thoughts and she’s working almost on autopilot, so she’s not thinking clearly when her lips fall down on Juliana’s throat. She’s certainly not thinking when she sucks hard at her pulse point, but Juliana’s trembling underneath her and she’s chasing the sighs and gasps that she hears coming from Juliana’s lips. When Valentina bites down on her shoulder, Juliana hisses and her hands scramble over Valentina’s shoulders, fingernails digging into soft skin. Valentina’s frantic kisses move lower, and Juliana groans at the hot, wet tongue that moves over her breasts. She grips harder at Valentina’s shoulders when she feels a sharp nip against her nipple and her hips begin to move on their own accord- spurred on by the mouth that’s sucking on her nipple. Valentina can feel the canting of Juliana’s hips, so she slots her thigh in between her legs. She sucks in a breath at the wetness that immediately coats her thigh and Juliana freezes underneath her. And for a moment everything- even time itself- stops. The lustful haze clears and Valentina looks down at Juliana. She’s worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, and as Valentina goes to place a soothing kiss to it, she starts to remove her thigh from in between Juliana’s legs, but Juliana stops her with a firm grip on her backside, fingers dragging her back against her center, and Juliana’s hips buck up roughly against the pressure. There’s a steely determination on Juliana’s face and she whispers, “Valentina, I want this to happen. I want to do this with you.” So Valentina kisses her gently in response and she slowly rolls her hips against Juliana, taking her time in establishing a rhythm. One of her hands is gently brushing a thumb over Juliana’s chest and the other has an iron grip on a pillow just above Juliana’s head; it helps give her leverage in her thrusts, and she starts rocking a bit faster to match the pace of Juliana’s hips. Valentina’s looking down at Juliana, searching for any sign of discomfort, or a signal that she needs her to stop, but all she sees is Juliana’s eyes tightly closed, mouth parted as she pants harshly and moves her hips against Valentina’s. But when Juliana’s head turns to the side and she shoves her face into the pillow, letting out a long moan that consists solely of Valentina’s name, Valentina stumbles in her movements, shellshocked at the reactions she’s pulling out of Juliana, still worried that she’s moving too quickly through their first time. As Juliana feels Valentina slow down the pace of her hips, she can’t bite back the groan of frustration that leaves her lips.  
“No, no. Val, please. Please don’t stop,” her plea is breathless, and she’s almost embarrassed by the desperation her voice. It feels and sounds so much like what happened right before their first kiss, when she was learning how to float and asking Val to please not let her go. But this time it’s different, because she feels something that’s not nerves bubbling up in the pit of her stomach- it’s an incessant need to let go. She’s never felt this sense of urgency before and she needs Valentina’s hands on her, to ground her and to keep her from spinning out of equilibrium. Valentina moves the hand that was cupping her breast down to her hip. She finds steady purchase in the curve of Juliana’s body and she uses it to grind faster into Juliana’s wet center. Her other hand lets go of the pillow it was fiercely gripping above Juliana’s head and grabs onto Juliana’s hand instead, tightly entwining their fingers together.  
“Mírame,” Val whispers above her and Juliana’s eyes snap open and she gladly meets Valentina’s heated gaze. Valentina’s blown pupils are lined with the thinnest rim of deep blue and it makes Juliana whimper; the look of want and love so apparent in the eyes of the girl above her, the girl she loves. Juliana feels the tension in her lower stomach skyrocket with each thrust of Valentina’s thigh against her. She feels this tingle mount higher and higher until, like a taut rubber band, she feels it about to snap.  
“Val, wait. I think that-“ but she’s too late. The words rush out of her quickly, but her orgasm washes through her faster. The current sweeps her away and she’s left quivering and discombobulated. Valentina watches in utter and complete awe. She takes in Juliana’s facial expressions, the way that her eyes slam shut and the way she bites down hard on her bottom lip before moaning out Valentina’s name. And Valentina also feels the rush of wetness that coats her thigh, feels the tight rigidity of Juliana’s body underneath her and then the way it slumps further into the bed. It’s the first and only time that Valentina’s made another girl come but she’s already addicted to it. So she swoops down and captures Juliana’s lips in a hard kiss. What little air Juliana had been sucking into her lungs is pulled right out of her and she moans into the kiss and at the way Valentina claims her mouth. Their lips languidly slide together for a few peaceful moments. Then Valentina pulls away to brush back her hair, fingers reverently skirting over her forehead and her cheeks. She moves her lips to the column of Juliana’s throat, tongue running over the few bruises that she can already see flowering over Juliana’s skin. She kisses the bite mark on her shoulder and she lazily maps her way down Juliana’s body. She revels in the sigh that escapes Juliana’s lips as Valentina swirls her tongue against pebbled skin. She encloses her lips over a straining peak and sucks sharply against the nipple in her mouth and Juliana’s hand shoots into her hair, pushing her closer to her chest. Valentina moves over to the other breast, and she settles her ear over Juliana’s heart, and she can hear the harsh thumping as she mouths at the corner of her breast. She smirks against slick skin and skates her tongue lower. She bites at Juliana’s hipbone and it makes Juliana’s hip jolt upwards and that’s when the hand that was in her hair scrambles to grip her shoulder. She looks up at Juliana and she sees her shake her head, and suddenly Valentina’s overcome with a feeling of panic.  
“Sorry, I’m sorry. I should have asked before I...” and she trails off in embarrassment. “No Val, that’s not it, it’s just that-“ and Juliana swallows thickly, clears her throat before continuing- “I want to make you feel good too, I want to touch you too, but I’m just not sure where to start.” She smiles nervously at Valentina, proud of herself for getting the words out, and she feels better when she sees Valentina’s eyes darken and she sees her squeeze her thighs together. On Valentina’s part she had almost completely forgotten about her own desire, so consumed with her need to make Juliana’s first experience a good one. But her arousal is stoked with Juliana’s words, like a match striking in her chest. Valentina licks her lips. “If you want, I can show you what I usually like.” “Yes, I think that would be helpful, please show me.”  
So Valentina moves from her place on top of Juliana and she goes to lie next to her, and they both turn into one another, so that they’re face to face. Valentina slots a leg in between Juliana’s and Juliana does the same so that they’re open to one another. But Juliana doesn’t immediately move her hand to the apex of Valentina’s thighs. She lets it trail over Valentina’s face. Fingers tracing over her cheeks, thumb going to brush over her lips. And Valentina knows that she needs to let Juliana take her time with this, so she places a hand on Juliana’s hip and waits. Juliana’s hand moves down, fingers and palm curving over Valentina’s throat, it pauses at the base of her neck, fingers splaying out on her collarbone. Juliana presses herself closer to Valentina’s body, and she kisses her at the same time that her hand cups Valentina’s breast and her thumb runs over her nipple. She swallows the whine that erupts from the back of Valentina’s throat. Her kiss grows hotter and more persistent as her hand grows bolder. And since Valentina’s trying her hardest to stay still for Juliana, it results in more breathless whines and whimpers escaping in the space between their lips. Her hips are stuttering in an awkward jerky and stifled manner. Valentina feels herself growing wetter and she’s desperate for relief. Juliana completely stops her ministrations and her kisses and she looks up at Valentina through her eyelashes. Her hand comes to rest right above the short curls framing Valentina’s clit and Valentina knows what she’s waiting for. So the hand that was resting on Juliana’s hip goes to mirror the position of the one on her own body, but it doesn’t travel further until Valentina sees Juliana nod her head in silent permission. She softly starts circling her finger around Juliana and she feels Juliana do the same and it makes her breath catch in her chest. Her eyes uncontrollably slip shut, but Valentina tells herself to focus and she opens them to see Juliana’s burning stare. She pulls Juliana in for a kiss as her fingers slide down to Juliana’s entrance, coating her fingers in thick wetness before sliding back up with more purpose. The circles increase in frequency and fingers press down harder. Juliana is doing such a good job copying her movements that at times she falters, getting lost in the mounting pressure. Their breathing picks up simultaneously, harsh pants being echoed in the small space between them. And all at once they’re careening off the edge together. And Juliana’s second orgasm takes her completely by surprise. Granted it built up more slowly, but just like Valentina, she was getting lost in the thrill of making the other girl feel good. They both come in breathy gasps, like they’ve somehow used up all the air between them. And a second later they’re giggling. Both from the high of their post-orgasm bliss and from the feeling of being together. “Was that okay?” Juliana bites her lip and asks almost timidly. “Of course. It was more than okay, you were amazing .” Valentina rewards her with an open smile, eyes shining with pure affection. They push their foreheads together and trade a few more easy kisses, before sleep takes over. Juliana is the first to succumb, the aftermath of two orgasms finally getting to her. And Valentina takes a moment to look at the beautiful girl next to her, trying to memorize the peaceful look on her face, and trying to memorize this feeling. Undeniably Valentina knows it’s love- true and unapologetic. She kisses Juliana’s temple before pulling the girl towards her. Juliana dips her head in the crook of Valentina’s neck and Valentina lets out a carefree sigh, she can’t remember the last time she’s felt this calm, and that’s the last thought she has before her eyes slip shut.


End file.
